Mistaken
by chantime
Summary: Bella and her twin sister Rosalie was raised to kill, but what happens when they have to choose between killing who they love or hiding what they have become, their worst nightmare. Bella and Edward.


Chapter 1

She walked through the corridor of none other than Forks High school. The place where her nightmares would begin. At least she wasn't all alone.

Next to her walked her mirror image, same long golden locks, same moss-green eyes, her identical twin.

Isabella and Rosalie Hale was the new addition to the community of Forks, WA. They moved from Miami, where the rhythm of the music were in sync with their heart beats. where they could easily dance the night away.

No one knew the reason for the twins sudden departure from the lively city, only that their parents disappeared without any sign of their whereabouts.

The shrill of the school bell shook her from her thoughts of Miami. The hall started to flood with all different kind of kids and she quickly grab hold of her sister's hand.

Her sister mumbled something and started to drag her through the crowd towards where the security guard outside mentioned was the head office. Both girls gave a sigh of relief when the glass door slammed shut behind them once inside.

At the counter sat a middle-aged woman with red tight curls and dressed as if she's from the eighties. Rosalie cleared her throat causing the woman at the desk to almost spill her coffee which she had in her hand.

"Can I help you girls?" she asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Yes, hi, we are here to collect our schedules" Rosalie spoke pushing a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"Names please, dear" the woman asked politely.

"Rosalie and Isabella Hale"

Immediately the woman turned and opened one of the metal filing cabinets behind her and started shuffling through the papers.

"Ah here we go. Rosalie and Isabella" she smiled, displaying yellowing teeth and turned handing the papers to the girls. "I am Mrs Cope and if you need anything you know where we are. Enjoy your first day girls"

Both Rosalie and Isabella took the papers and smiled and Mrs Cope. Once outside the office, where they both noticed that the crowds has since disappeared, they compared their schedules. They had all their classes together safe for two.

First they had English. Together they consulted the map that was given to them and then they slowly but surely started to make their way to where the English class were located.

They came to a stop in front of a large red door with the word English colourfully decorated on it. They looked at each other and as one took a deep breath and Isabella lifted her hand that was not clutched in Rosalie's to knock on the door. The knock that sounded was harsh and echoing in the empty corridor.

"Come in" a fierce voice came from behind the door. Before either of them could open the door, it was opened with force.

They came face to face with a boy who could only be described as inhumanely beautiful. Vaguely they could hear the teacher calling to them but they were to transfixed on the boy's appearance.

The second time the teacher called to them Rosalie squeezed Isabella's hand which forced her attention to her sister. Rosalie's attention was fixed on the teacher who was now standing behind the boy.

"You must be the new kids?" the dark headed woman asked.

"Yes. I am Rosalie and this is my sister Isabella." Rosalie replied.

The teacher invited them once again to enter and asked them to introduce themselves to the twenty something teenagers in the class. After an embarrassing first introduction the teacher told the girls to take a seat at the back. The mysterious boy sat in the corner to the right. His gaze was locked on Isabella's.

Isabella was mesmerized by the boy's appearance. His shoulder length curly blond hair and his dark golden eyes but his pale skin and unearthly beauty gave away what he was and immediately Isabella knew that she and her sister had come to a place that housed the creatures that her family had hunted for over a century.

Isabella slid her hand under the table and grabbed Rosalies in a tight grip. She let her thoughts flow over into Rosalie's mind and Rosalie's green orbs flashed towards the boy.

This is what daddy has told us all these years

Isabella conveyed to her sister.

What is he, a faery? a troll? what?

Rosalie asked.

Vampire

. An unknown voice appeared in their heads. One of which they had never heard. They both shuddered and locked gazes with each other. They quickly snapped their eyes back to the boy who was still looking intensely at Isabella.

Rosalie was about to open her mouth to talk to him, when the bell rang and he flew from the room. Not even a second later Isabella and Rosalie was hot on his trial. They followed him to the school's back entrance, off of school's property and into the woods. As soon as they entered the forest both girls reached for the daggers that was safely in the holsters around their ankles.

They followed the boy's scent into a meadow type of clearing where the boy stood casually leaning against a tree. Isabella took hold of Rosalie's hand and together the thought of an attack plan. Once they had a plan in mind the girls nodded at each other and proceeded towards the boy. He looked at them with amusement and a wicked smile crossed his face.

"You look exactly like her, Renée I mean." he growled out barely a whisper but the girls' enhanced hearing picked up every syllable.

"How do you know our mother?" Isabella cast a look towards Rosalie who had just spoken and saw that the blood had drained from her face making it seem more pale than it already was.

"I know a lot more than you think, pretty girl"

Rosalie could feel Isabella loosing her temper through the connection they shared. She threw a quick glance towards her sister and saw the changes taking place, her green orbs were starting to turn solid black and the veins underneath her eyes started to pulse a sickening silver glow.

"My, my, what do we have here?" the boy had a wicked look upon his face as he said the words. "A hunter are you?"

Isabella had had enough. She launched towards the boy, grabbed him by the arms and bit into his neck allowing the venom from her teeth to seep into his undead body. He yelled out in pain and with all his strength pushed her from him.

He looked at her with surprised dark eyes and started to curse.


End file.
